


Oathbreaker-Dorian Version

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: In preparation for your wedding to Arno Dorian, you asked that the two of you be celibate. How long will that last?





	Oathbreaker-Dorian Version

Early one evening, you were home at your flat going through seating arrangements for the wedding reception. You had spent all day on the phone with family members and vendors trying to get everyone on the same page and it wasn’t going well. After phone call number 6 you were ready to pull your hair out. 

Deciding to call it a day, you looked at the time and you realized you were late getting dinner started. Your fiancé was scheduled to be there in 30 minutes and there was nothing that you could cook quickly. Placing a quick order for pizza, you hoped that would be good enough. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Looking through the peep hole, you were greeted by the sight of a white box with a blue ribbon. Opening the door, the box lowered to reveal the smiling face of your fiancé, Arno Dorian.

“Hello Cherie” He purred in that voice of his.

Pulling him in for a big kiss, you took the box from him and opened it. It contained macaroons from your favorite bakery.

Setting the box down, you pulled him in for a hug. 

“How did you know I needed these?” You asked smiling.

“I have my ways. That and I saw what you posted on Facebook about wedding planning earlier.” He said, kissing your cheek.

“Yeah, it’s been a long one. I swear eloping looks better and better every day.” You confessed. “Oh and I apologize, it’s going to be pizza tonight. I lost track of time dealing with nonsense.”

“No worries. I could go for something simple myself.”

After dinner, the two of you were cuddling on the couch, both pizza and macaroon boxes sat empty. Having filled Arno in on the day’s events, you were content to just lay in his arms all night, listening to his heartbeat. No matter how bad things got, all it took was for him to simply wrap his arms around you and instantly everything would be peaceful. 

Tracing your fingers down his shirt, you absentmindly began playing with the buttons on it. Realizing what you were doing, you remembered something the two of you had agreed upon. After getting engaged, you had asked Arno that the two of you be celibate until your wedding night, in order to make things sweeter. It was because of that agreement the two of you had yet to move in together, despite the fact that the two of you spent more time at each other’s places than you did at home.

Arno noted what your fingers were thinking and brought your hand up to his lips, kissing each finger slowly and causing you to shiver. The longer this agreement went on, the harder it was becoming to stick with it. 

Perhaps a bit of indulging won’t hurt. Could help make the wait easier. You thought as you lifted your face to Arno’s and kissed him. Savoring the feel of his lips, his scent and his hands all over you, you quickly found yourself overwhelmed with lust. Indulging wasn’t helping, it was making it worse.

Sitting up some, you straddled Arno’s lap, took your dress off and running your fingers through his hair and down his chest, your lips met his again.

“Cherie?” Arno asked between kisses “I thought you wanted to wait until our wedding night?”

“Not anymore.” You said breathlessly, pulling Arno’s shirt off and pulling him down on top of you. Grinning madly, Arno’s lips met yours again, his tongue seeking out and finding yours quickly. As he did so, he reached behind you and unhooked your bra, throwing it off to the side.

Arno stood back up to remove his boots and his trousers while you slipped your panties off. Thinking back to when the two of you had made love for the first time on that very couch, he smiled and laid down on top of you, gently spreading your legs open and entering you, with you moaning loudly as he did so. 

Despite it being months since he had last seen you like this, Arno felt as if he were seeing you naked for the first time and as he brought you in for a kiss, he couldn’t help but trace his fingers over your lovely figure, making you whimper with pleasure.

Lips still locked, Arno kept a steady pace. Wanting this to be the first round of many, he did his best to hold back his own desires and focused on making you feel as if you were being worshiped.

Completely lost in the sensation of it all each gentle touch, each kiss sent waves of energy through you. You had almost forgotten what it was like to feel like this and you never wanted it to stop. Taking your hands and running them over every part of Arno you could reach, you wanted him to feel as you did. 

Breaking the kiss you whispered “My bed.”

Wordlessly, Arno picked you up and carefully carried you to your room. Falling onto the bed together, Arno held tightly to you and resumed his pace, kissing you passionately as he did so. Running your nails up and down his spine and across his shoulders, as he sped up, you couldn’t help but moan his name and as you got closer to your ending, you could sense that he was getting closer as well.

“Viens pour moi ma femme” Arno whispered, knowing that you had a weakness for his mother tongue. No sooner had those words come out that you and Arno together reached your end, with you digging your nails into his back.

Carefully rolling on to the side, the two of you took a moment to catch your breath.

“I’ve so missed that.” You confessed.

“Me too.” Arno admitted 

Thinking back to the moment Arno spoke French, you asked “What was it that you called me?”

“Um...” Arno blushed.

“Arno…”

“I called you my wife.” He said as you started laughing.

“We aren’t quite there yet love” You said.

“Not legally, but as far as I’m concerned you are already my wife. “ Arno said as he took your hand and kissed it.

“Since when did you think that?” You asked.

“Since the day you accepted my proposal.” He said smiling and turning to face you.

“Well since we broke the oath, should we just go ahead and move in together finally?” You asked.

“Might as well, I just happen to have a place with plenty of room.


End file.
